The Return Of Emrys
by kella love
Summary: Its been a thousand years since the departure of the prince of all magicks and all magical being awaits his return. What would happen to King Uther Pendragon Once Emrys Rises...Find Out In The Return Of Emrys. Pairing Merlin/Morgana and Gwen/ Arthur Good Morgana, Innocent Modred, Tyrant Uther
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

**Disclaimer**:::::::::: I own neither merlin nor do I own the characters BUT I do own this story .

Prologue

EMRYS!

A handsome young warlock walked into the citadel of his castle with an air of dignity and confidence around him. He was not arrogant or conceited, nor was he greedy and violent. His name was Emrys. Immortal Son of the triple goddess herself, king of all magic and master of the old religion and time and the only being with the power to raise the dead. He was loved by all and attacked by none except for the sidhe.

For centuries, the sidhe have tried all but to no avail to kill the son of all magicks in order to gain control of Avalon and all of her riches, glory and power.

Enjoying the peaceful scenery before him and silently thanking his mother for all her good works and brilliance, Emrys was suddenly interrupted by the head of his blood guards Bran

"I'm sorry for interrupting you milord but we just got information that the sidhe have opened the veil between life and death and the caliech is requesting an audience with you immediately" Bran reported. Silently cursing under his breath, Emrys turns to his most trusted guard and friend.

"I knew that this peace would not have lasted for long, I know what the caliech is going to demand from me and so I need you to call every member of my private counsel for this news would not be pleasant" He replied after taking a deep sigh.

"Yes milord" Bran replied before turning around to carry out his given orders.

When Bran was out of sight, Emrys turned and looked up to the sky, closing his eyes, he whispered a small prayer to summon his mother.

"My son, why have you called" Asked the confused goddess

"Mother, the veil has been opened once again and I intend to seal it permanently"

"But to do that you will have to forfeit your life for five hundred years and you may not regain it, are you ready to do that, are you ready to abandon Avalon and all her glory, are you ready to abandon the innocents who all look upon you for guidance and protection" "If you do this, if you offer yourself up like that, then who is going to defend the people from the sidhe, who would stop them from finally gaining control of Avalon".

"Mother I intend to stop time in all of Avalon till I return, as for the sidhe I have been writing a spell that would banish them to a deserted dimension, so I have everything planned"

"But how are you so sure that you would return" His concerned and worried mother pressed on even further.

"I received a prophecy about it earlier" He replied with a smirk on his face.

"Well are you going to repeat this prophecy to me?"

"**The King Of All Magicks Would Make The Ultimate Sacrifice But Would Be Reborn As The Son Of A Barren Woman And A Dragonlord When All Of Magick Would Need Him. He Would Be Reborn On The Twentieth Year Of His Rebirth When All The Planets Align On The End Of The Tenth Month And At The eve Of the Celtic celebration Samhain In The Court Of The Enemy Of Magick. He Would Resurrect All His Fallen Nobel Subjects And Would Unite All Of Albion Once More"**

"Well all I can say is that I would miss you my son" The goddess said while pulling her son into a tight embrace

"And I you mother" He Said before he walked into his castle to address his private counsel. After discussing his plans with the counsel, he set out to the Isle Of The Blessed.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**Like It? Hate It? Just Review and if you have any suggestions, PM me.**

**Kella..**


	2. AUTHOR'S NOTE

IMPORTANT A/N

Hey everyone, I know I haven't updated in years and I'm planning to change that. I'm currently rereading all my stories and I plan on posting some new chapters this week. I am so sorry for abandoning them. And I also want to say a big thank you to all readers and everyone who reviewed. If you have any ideas please send me a pm.


End file.
